Reunion
by Fading wind
Summary: Edward missed Winry. [MOVIE SPOILERS] [EdWin]


Title: Reunion  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Ed x Winry  
Summary: Edward missed Winry.  
Warnings: MOVIE SPOILERS!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.

**Reunion**

All these years Edward had had a secret crush on Winry, but he'd never dared to admit it to himself. He was scared of the burden love would bring; he was scared that she wouldn't love him back; he was scared that it was only puppy love. He'd tried to convince himself that it was true love, but there was part of him that wouldn't accept this fact. Until he was separated from the girl, he hadn't realized how much he needed her to be near. It wasn't like he had lived with Winry in Amestris. In truth, he was always reluctant to return to Rizenbul. But at least, back then, he had the knowledge that Winry would come to his aid immediately if it was required. Now, he felt more lonely and desolate than ever. They were in two different worlds, with no form of contact between them.

He longed to see her face again. He remembered her big, kind blue eyes which sparkled when she saw anything delightful. They were pools of crystal clear water you could fall and drown yourself in. He wanted to run his fingers through her long, beautiful blond hair which flowed smoothly behind her, usually in a high ponytail.

He had dreamt of his reunion with her many times. He'd rush to her, and she'd smile. Then they would hug each other, and he would initiate a kiss. It would be his first kiss. He wondered if it would be the same for Winry. Or had she been in a relationship before? He didn't like to think of that possiblity. In his mind, Winry only belonged to him.

But the actual event was nothing like he'd imagined. It was Winry who rushed to him, her eyes brimming with tears as she threw her arms around his neck. She whispered something into his ear the second they touched, something that sounded vaguely like, "I love you." Then she turned her face away from his and welcomed him. He'd blushed, completely speechless, embarrassed by what she'd said. He didn't kiss her. The embrace didn't last very long, before his brother hurried to greet him. He felt terribly incompetent. He'd waited for this moment for two years. When it finally arrived, he'd wasted the oppurtunity. Well, he'd confirmed that Winry did love him, and that could count as some sort of achievement.

He was surprised to find that Winry carried his two automail limbs around with her everywhere, as if constantly expecting him to be back. And she'd also made exact calculations as to how much he'd grown over these two years. He was immensely grateful, but there was no time to express his gratitude; there was a battle waiting for him to fight.

---

When the battle was coming to an end, Edward was horrified to discover that the solution to put a complete end to everything was to destroy the gate between the worlds. And to do this, he would have to go through the gate and to the foreign world at the other side once more. And this time, he would remain stuck there forever.

It was a difficult decision, but it was also the only choice he had.

After he had explained the plan to his brother and ordered him to stay behind and destroy this side of the gate, he turned to carry out his bit. Al was desperate, and he yelled out the first thing that came to his head which might prevent Ed from leaving, "What about Winry?"

The words hit Edward and had a huge impact. His eyes widened. He'd just gained love. Was he about to lose it? He struggled with himself. No, the safety of the two worlds was his first priority.

"Help me thank Winry for this," he said to Al, indicating his automail arm. As he walked away, he could hear his brother calling out him, his words almost sobs. "I'm sorry," he muttered under his breath.

Far below him, on the ground, Winry seemed to have heard those two inaudible words. She saw the bright light in the sky as Ed took off on his journey back to the other world. "That must be Edward." Schiezka looked at her helplessly. "He doesn't need me to wait for him anymore..."

Both smiled bitterly, swallowing the tears, and each continued on their own way.

_The End_

**A/N: **I don't normally write EdWin. After watching the movie, I was bursting with emotion and I felt the terrible need to write something. This pairing stood out at me in the movie and cried out to be written. I just had to write this. Please read & review!


End file.
